


To Sleep Per Chance To Dream

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Anonymous said:I've had a rough couple of days, could you distract me with Rung comforting Ratch after a nightmare or something? :3





	

Ratchet might appear tough as nails on the outside. With his gruff demeanor and biting wit, but Rung knew him like no other. There were nights when the memories were too sharp, and the high-grade couldn’t bury them deep enough. 

Rung usually woke before the nightmares pushed Ratchet from his rest. On those nights he would talk to Ratchet in soothing tones, whisper words of safety, comforting touches along a furrowed brow. “I’m here Ratchet. You’re safe. All is well. Rest.” It would work most nights, but tonight was not one of those nights. 

Ratchet woke with a start the last grips of an old memory slipped their hold of him. The words of a familiar voice called him from the remembered darkness. “Ratchet, I’m here. You’re safe. We’re safe...”

On and on the calm voice reached out to him calling him from his darkness. “Rung?” Ratchet’s fear rough voice asked. He knew but needed the reassurance. 

“Of course darling.” a small hand gripped one Ratchet’s own and brought to soft lips where warm kisses brushed over shaking knuckles. “Who else heals the healer.” It was a bad joke, one he’d made a million times, but it always brought a smile to Ratchet’s lips. “Lay back and let me take care of you?” 

Ratchet hesitated, Rung pushed slightly on the nearest shoulder. Once the larger mech had settled Rung started to hum, an old song with words most had probably long forgotten but these two would remember as a song about a lost love, how time, nor age, nor distance between would dim the bright place held for the other in their spark. The sweet melody was accompanied by sweeter touches and gentle strokes along armor seams and shaking hands. Over and over Rung sang, massaged, and followed both up with soft kissed until Ratchet sighed deeply barely hanging on to consciousness. A soft open mouth kiss placed on sleep-slackened lips, a nuzzle to a nearby audial, and a quiet voice, “Rest darling. I am here for you and will be here with you when you wake.” where the final words Ratchet heard before sleep claimed him. With his last waking thoughts, Ratchet kissed Rung back and whispered his thanks and his love and gave into sleep’s siren call.


End file.
